


Unturned Pages

by Cynical_Skin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut?, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, Freckles, Gay, Slow Build, Slow To Update, city life, not a cliche cafe scene, photography boi, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Skin/pseuds/Cynical_Skin
Summary: Writer!Katephotojournalist!MaxThese two complete strangers meet by chance, and can't seem to stop bumping into each other.





	Unturned Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! first fic I've ever posted! I hope y'all enjoy this, I am an avid supporter of marshfield, such pure pure beans. I apologise in advance for the potentially slow updating. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> This will likely be more than just the one chapter if it works out.

The rhythmic tick tock rang incessantly through the office, almost taunting in a sardonic manner. It seemed time was not on her side; as hours dragged on, elongated to last an eternity as she sat idle. Chin resting in her hand as the other toyed mindlessly with a pen in a futile effort to conjure up ideas. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she stiffly rose from the seat to alleviate her joints, content as they popped and cracked.

'Just waiting around isn't helping at all, and certainly isn't going to help any time soon'

wandering to the widow, overlooking the city below, she observed the ordered chaos that moved in a clockwork fashion, never seeming to relent its toil. A slender hand placed itself against the glass as she searched for an answer to her problem. This method proved just as inauspicious, so she finally resolved to exit the small space and make her way toward the town. She placed a beige coat atop my similarly coloured jumper and white blouse, completed with a pale blue scarf, then proceeded to start walking to her destination.

She yearned for the warmth of her office as the cold bite of winter assaulted her person; layers seemingly useless. The sky held a corpse-like pallor threatening an inevitable precipitation, reminding her that she had forgotten her umbrella. She briefly cursed under her breath at the thought that she hadn't needed it. Her pace quickened as she reached the outskirts of the city, shortly leading into the centre.

The telltale rumble of congestion, car horns and intelligible speech lost through tides of exchange, indicated her presence in the town centre. It always felt like an ironic travel every time she came here, going out to escape the closed space, yet suffocated by the atmosphere and fumes. 'Nonetheless, any change of location is a change of pace I suppose.'

She navigated her way through the current of people, weaving in and out to eventually arrive at a quaint establishment situated between a gift shop and advertising agency.

Her eyes glanced up to the bold letters on front of the building 'Redmond Brewery'.  
It was a place she often visited when having trouble thinking up a story. A bell chime rang out signalling her entrance as a warmth washed over, inviting her further in along with the familiar aroma of roasted coffee beans and old books hanging in the air. Kate scanned the area, looking for a free table, however none where to be found. The coffee house was populated with customers, more than Kate thought might be possible. She had never seen it so busy, and as a result was unaccustomed with how to approach the situation. She briefly contemplated leaving when a table with only one person caught her eye. 

She hesitated, but eventually made her way over, realising no other table was so scarce. "E-excuse me" Kate stuttered out as the occupant looked up from a laptop, tilting their head in anticipation. "Is it alright if I sit here?" The brunette nodded her response, sporting a lopsided smile "sure".

Kate sat herself down removing her coat and scarf, placing them atop her chair. As she removed a small notebook and pen from her pocket, she observed the girl across the table. She had short, brown messy hair ending just above her shoulders. A smattering of freckles adorned the pale skin of her face, along with blue eyes and a small nose. She wore a light grey jacket over a pink shirt with blue, washed out jeans.

She looked, in summary, completely ordinary. She did not stand out from the crowd, but rather blended into it. There was nothing exceptional to her appearance, and yet there was something alluring about the girl. A force that drew you in and lowered your defences.

Kate wasn’t sure wether she liked that or not, but decided to ignore it for the time being, after all, what were the chances she would ever met this girl again.


End file.
